


The Real Lex Luthor

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Episode Related, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: An early ending





	The Real Lex Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> July 30 2003

The sweat is barely cooling off their overheated bodies when Lex says it: "We can't do this anymore." He doesn't look at Clark as he tells him.

Lex surveys the room and sees evidence everywhere. The crack in the bed. A hand sized chunk chiseled from the wall. If the servants don't talk, Helen certainly will.

."I'm getting married, Clark. She wouldn't understand. "

"But you don't love her. You love me."

"It doesn't matter. Love is a weakness I can't afford."

Clark slowly walked away. Lex Luthor, the real Lex Luthor his father had warned him about, was back.


End file.
